supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imhotep
Imhothep, also known as The Mummy, was a 4,000 year old mummy and former High Priest in ancient Egypt. He was revived centuries later by Lily Frankenstein and Redfield. Rising Hell on Earth by summoning mummies and turning London into New Egypt. He was stopped by the reunited League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and turned mortal again, but was killed by Adam Frankenstein, after ripping his heart out to avenge his creator. He was later resurrected by some followers, using the Book of the Dead. He is presumed deceased, after being drag into the Underworld by jackal guards. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Imhotep is immortal and is over 4,000 thousand of years old. *'Telekinesis' - Imhotep can move objects and people with his mind. *'Super Strength' - Imhotep can lift a grown man off the ground and throw them across a room. *'Invulnerability' - Imhotep is somewhat more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human. He possesses a great resistance against bullets than an ordinary human or a Frankenstein. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with no discomfort. *'Regeneration' - If injured, he is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. he can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. He can, however, re-attach severed limbs, while holding a severed limb in place long enough for his healing powers to regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. *'Super Stamina' - As a mummy, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Biokinesis' - Imhotep can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Imhotep can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Weather Manipulation' - Imhotep is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Imhotep is the power to create seismic activity. *'Skilled Swordsman' - Imothep is skilled in the use of swordplay. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Imhotep is shown to be a formidable fighter and martial artist. *'Spell Casting' - Imhotep has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. Weaknesses *'Mortality Spell' - An ancient Egypt spell can turn him mortal, making vulnerable to many human weaknesses. *'Severe Dismemberment' - Significant damage like being ripped apart, will not kill him, but it will take sometime to re-attach/regenerate his body parts back together. It is the same for decapitation, it will take awhile to re-attach his head. Equipment *'Sword' - Imhotep is very proficient in using swords. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Main Villains Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 4 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Deceased Category:Light and Dark series